the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Corbierr/House of Anubis: The Rise of Corbierre ~ Chapter 54
< Chapters 52 and 53 ' Welcome back, let’s get to chapter 54! It’s time for a battle! It’s gonna be another long chapter, so get comfortable and start reading! ' ' ' Chapter 54- As soon as he saw the counterparts outside of the window, Alfie dashed to grab the first weapon he could get his hands on. The gun. Running out of the boy’s room, his first instinct was to go and find Willow, Amber, or even Piper. So the first stop was the girl’s room. Behind him, he saw Eddie taking a position in the hallway, and Jerome running towards the exit. He bumped into someone when running, and in his confusion, he began to lash out with ninja moves. “Alfie! What are you doing?!” Amber. Alfie stopped. “Ambs! I’m sorry! Come on, let’s find a position.” “Right.” They both ran and took a spot in the lobby. Ducking behind a couch, Alfie looked over the gun while Amber shook up the bottle of eye-stinging spray they made. “You as scared as I am?” he asked her. He was still shaken up from that dream he had, and it was hard to be brave when all he could think about was losing Willow to the invaders and getting killed by them too… “Definitely. But come on. We can do this. We can do this. Can’t we?” He nodded and put on a brave face, for her. “Let’s show them the power of Amfie…” Suddenly the door swung open. A few of the counterparts ran up the stairs, and Alfie held his breath. However, one of them stayed behind. “Come out, children. Don’t play these silly games now.” His heart nearly stopped. Rufus. Of all the counterparts we have, we get Rufus’s. '' --------- Patricia was in the girl’s room with Piper, Joy, Mara and Willow. The five of them had agreed to team up. Now they just needed to wait. Willow was armed with her staff, Mara had one of the spray cans, Joy had three of the knives. She herself had to settle for using a pipe as a club, same as Piper. She had hoped for that sword and shield, but Eddie managed to get it first. “I hate waiting…” Mara said quietly. “The suspense is killing me! Who do you think we’ll fight?” Patricia shrugged. “Hopefully not Rufus…” She shuddered, recalling not only bad memories, but her nightmare as well. “Guys, I hear someone!” Piper said. Joy gasped. “Everyone into position!” She jumped behind the kitchen counter with her sister as the others all got into their own hiding spots. Patricia stared at her pipe and tried not to look at Piper; she couldn’t stand the idea of losing her, and if she looked at her, she might get emotional. The door opened slowly. The counterpart flicked on the light. “I wonder where everyone is.” Came a laughing voice. But then there was another voice, as well. “Gee, it’s a mystery.” Patricia’s heart sank when she realized who both of them were. '' '' ''I have to fight Eddie and Jason. '' --------- Eddie was in the first floor hallway, holding the sword and shield close to him. KT was with him, and she had two of the spray cans with her. “I’m really nervous,” She said. Eddie sighed and took a deep breath before answering. His foot was tapping quietly on the floor; it kept him from getting too nervous or impatient. “You think I’m not?” KT frowned. “Where are the adults? Weren’t they supposed to be here?” He shook his head. “I didn’t tell them… I didn’t want them to come.” “What? Eddie!” “I didn’t want them to get hurt, okay!” Eddie snapped. He had to go and collect the sword and shield himself just for that purpose. “I didn’t want my ''dad ''to get hurt!” “I’m so touched that you care about me, Edison,” He jumped and gripped his sword tighter. “Hello, fake dad…” With KT, he slowly got to his feet. “Miss me?” Sweety2 started laughing and came closer. “I can’t say I did, son. And I bet my counterpart wouldn’t either.” The rage began to grow. It took all his strength not to lung and attack them at that instant. “Shut up and get ready to fight, Sweet!” And as he took a stance, his fake father lunged forward, and the battle began. -------- Jerome was outside preparing for his battle. He paced around anxiously, clutching his metal pipe. When the door opened, he, on instinct, screamed and turned around, ready to attack. “Back off, Clarke!” Mick snapped. “It’s just me.” “Oh…hello, Campbell.” Things were quiet for a moment. Jerome swallowed. “You ready to fight?” Mick nodded. “Hey, uhh, where’s your weapon?” His rival smirked. “I don’t need one. I have my fists.” “I see you’re confident.” “Yup.” Another small silence. He stared at Mick and decided that there was no other option. “You want to be partners, Campbell?” He held out his hand. Mick nodded and shook. “Partners.” “How touching.” Both of them jumped; Jerome spun to see Denby2 standing in front of them with a cold grin. “Too bad it has to end so soon…” --------- Fabian hid out with Nina in the guy’s room. They were both alone for the time being. Fabian had a knife, Nina had a pipe. “S-so. Interesting night…huh?” “Y-yeah.” Nina looked pale. Fabian frowned and touched her hand. “It’ll be okay, Nina…the nightmares are over. And soon this one will be too.” She smiled at him. “I hope so.” Suddenly he heard footsteps. Fabian tensed, gripping the knife tighter, but there was no time to hide or get ready when their enemy burst into the room. “Jason2.” Nina said slowly, taking a position. “Fancy seeing you here.” He felt sick, seeing him in real life now, right after his bloody, murderous dream version. His alternate godfather smiled at both of them, but it seemed more directed at him. “Let’s make this one quick.” --------- KT got ready as Mr. Sweet’s counterpart came towards Eddie. He tried to push him away with the shield and swung with the sword, but it was clear that they were too heavy and new to him- he was clumsy and slow, which actually gave their enemy the advantage. “Hey, get away from him!” She cried, kicking him in the shin to get him to turn around. Then she sprayed him in his one good eye. As Sweety2 stumbled back, Eddie came forward with the sword. But his fake father was still faster and kicked out at Eddie’s feet, making him fall. The sword and shield clattered on the hardwood floor, and despite still not being able to open his one eye, Sweety2 picked up the weapon and started laughing as Eddie slowly picked himself up. KT tossed him a can of spray. “Get ready, Eddie. He’s going to try something.” “I know.” Eddie said, clearly breathing heavily. Sweety2 lifted the sword with a cold smile. “Surprised, children? Might I mention that after getting this eye-patch, I had lord Corbierre use magic so I could battle blind?” She just gulped. As the sword was brought down, she ran to one side while Eddie jumped to the other. But it was a small hallway, and he was blocking the exit. There was nowhere they could run, and if the spray cans wouldn’t work… Then, out of nowhere, someone tackled Sweety2 to the ground, making him drop the sword. “Benji!” Eddie breathed, and KT found herself just as relieved. “Hey, don’t be so surprised, Milly.” Benji smiled, getting up and changing position. “Let’s take this guy down!” With the upper-hand now, the three of them continued battling until it seemed that Sweety2 just couldn’t fight anymore. “Fine. You beat me, children… but I was just to distract you.” Eddie frowned. “Then where is he, huh? Where’s Corbierre?!” Sweety2 just smiled, and fainted. “Corbierre!” Eddie screamed. “Come on, let’s go find that bitch!” --------- “Amber,” Alfie hissed. “Move behind that couch. We’ll attack him from both sides.” Even though she looked terrified, she nodded and did as he said. “I hear you two…I know you’re there…” Alfie held his breath until he was sure Amber was hidden. He counted to three in his head… and then leaped up to his feet, aiming the gun at Rufus2. “You wanted me?” Rufus2 smiled at him and said, “That gun won’t work you know. I’m immortal… unlike my version from this pathetic world…” Something hit the counterpart from behind. Rufus2 spun around as Alfie held his breath… and Amber moved quickly to spray him in the face before running away. “Now. Shoot him Alfie.” She told him, while Rufus2 screamed in pain. Alfie tried to aim but he moved around too much. The first bullet missed, and so did the second. The gun’s power surprised him however. It took a ton of force and Amber had to steady him. It sounded like firecrackers exploding, and he had to wonder if anyone would hear the noise. It didn’t take long for Rufus2 to regain his eye sight. However, his eyes were all red and his face was burned. The counterpart let out a laugh and lunged. Alfie dodged and managed to get behind the front desk. Amber wasn’t so lucky. Rufus2 had her pinned against the floor, choking her as she struggled to get up. And he had the spray can in his hands as well… “GET AWAY FROM HER!” He shouted, and something snapped. He wasn’t just going to sit by and let her get hurt… so he fired bullet after bullet, all hitting his enemy right in the back. Alfie didn’t stop until he heard Amber yell at him to. Snapping out of his rage, he ran over to help Amber up. “Are you okay, Ambs?” She sobbed and hugged him in reply, and he hugged her back, also tearing up. “We did it…” He told her. “We beat him…” Well, at least for the time being. But he did look kind of dead with all the blood and bullet holes on him… However, Alfie couldn’t feel any guilt for it at all. ''Take that, Zeno. '' --------- Mick started laughing. She was just a middle aged woman, how much of a threat could she be? He looked at Jerome. “You ready, Clarke?” “I was born ready, Campbell.” He ran forward, aiming for a blow to her gut, but she tripped him up and made him fall onto the pavement. “What the…” His words cut off as she kicked him in the stomach with her pointy shoes. “Okay, that’s it…” Jerome ran forward with his pipe, but she grabbed onto it before he could hit her and kicked him in the groin. As he fell to his knees, she now had the pipe to herself and started laughing. Mick got up, seeing his chance. Now that she was focused on Jerome, he could fight. With a running start, he jumped on her back and sent her stumbling forward, while his formal rival got to his feet very slowly. As she lashed around with the pipe, Mick remained on her back, putting his arms around her neck to try and choke her. Jerome punched her in the stomach and as she tried to hit him with the pipe, snatched it and held it in front of him like it was a sword. He jumped off of her back and stood next to Jerome, getting into a battle stance. “Come on. Let’s finish her.” Jerome smiled and nodded, and the two of them attacked her as one, both coming at her all their power. Soon, she collapsed. “You did well.” Jerome said, after a pause. “Thanks mate. You did too. We made a good team, yeah?” “Yeah.” More awkward silence. “We’d better… get inside and see what’s going on.” “Right.” --------- Willow stayed hidden behind the couch as she waited for someone else to make the first move. She held the staff close to her, letting the magical vibrations calm her down. “Looking for us, you two?” Patricia was the first one up, along with Piper. “There’s more of us than you may think,” Mara added. Joy also got to her feet. “We’ve got you surrounded.” Willow admired how the four of them could act so brave despite facing off against two of their toughest enemies. But she knew she was the one with the real power; she had the magic. She stood up and aimed her staff towards Eddie2, but said nothing. Eddie2 burst out in laughter as Jason2 closed the door. “Ah, so cute. You five think you can take us on? Fine. Challenge accepted.” Willow stayed put, deciding that running and moving would not be a good strategy. Just standing still and using her magic might work better. Besides, she was too scared to move her feet. As Patricia immediately lunged towards Jason’s counterpart, with Joy backing her up, Mara and Piper instead attempted to stop Eddie. He laughed at them and started firing chunks of ice at them as they ran- at least Piper could block them with her pipe. It was time to think of a spell. Come on, Willow… If only ''Squee ''was a spell, that was all she could remember. She was drawing a blank. Watching her friends fight just made her nervous… And the bad energy was making her feel weak and sick on it’s own. “Come on, magic girl,” Eddie2 challenged her, with a fireball in one hand and an ice ball in the other. “Let’s see what you can do!” ''Think, think! They need you right now! '' “Fine, stand there then. Watch as I burn and freeze your friends alive.” He smirked, before turning and tossing the ball of ice at Joy. Thankfully, she dodged before it hit her, but it did hit the floor and turned it into some sort of ice rink in that one area. Patricia, who was fighting Jason2- who’d somehow managed to steal her pipe and one of Joy’s knives- slipped and crashed into a couch. Willow kept watching as Piper attacked Eddie2 from behind with a pipe, but he spun around and tried to hit her with a fireball. She also jumped out of the way, but it set one of their chairs ablaze. “Willow!” Mara cried, as she ran to help Joy and Patricia with Jason2. “Do something!” She swallowed heavily. It was time to stop standing and staring as her friends were getting beaten badly. She had to do something. ''Think! WHAT SPELL DO YOU REMEMBER? '' Something came to mind. It was the first thing she could think of, so she wasn’t sure how strong it was, but she started her chant immediately. A beam of energy shot out of the staff and hit Eddie2, slamming him into the burning chair. He shouted in anger, but this gave her friends a chance to fight back. Patricia came at him with one of Joy’s knives as he tried to stop the fire, followed by her twin and their pipe. Jason2, who was distracted by this, was tackled to the floor by Mara and Piper. Willow smiled as she watched her friends take back the fight, but after that huge use of magic, she was feeling dizzy and exhausted. But she couldn’t drop out now…they still needed her… she forced herself to stay standing as she prepared another spell- again using the first one to come to mind. Once again, she hit Eddie, and this time, the magic made him vanish completely- she teleported him back to the burnt college. She saw her four friends turn and begin to overpower Jason’s counterpart, just before she fainted on the couch. ---------- Nina watched as Fabian awkwardly got into a stance with his knife. “G-Go away, Evil Jasper.” “You’re afraid of me, Fabian?” He didn’t answer, until Nina reached out and touched his hand. “No.” Fabian said, glancing at her, with a small smile, then back at his fake godfather. “I’m not.” “Well then.” Jasper2 smirked. “You should be…” Out of nowhere, he lunged. Nina jumped out of the way and so did Fabian. She ran at him with the pipe, while Fabian stayed put and held his knife out, seemingly waiting for something. Jasper dodged her attack and struck her in the face. She stumbled back and lashed out with the pipe, which luckily hit him in the stomach. As he winced, Fabian suddenly jumped out and stabbed him in the shoulder. He turned around and tried to strike Fabian, who managed to dodge and cut him across the cheek, very close to the eye. Nina gasped at that, but didn’t hesitate to strike Jasper2 in the back with the pipe. Their enemy fell to his knees. “Wow, you were easy.” She commented, still holding the pipe out ready to fight. “I thought someone tougher would fight us.” Fabian gave a tiny laugh, but didn’t look very excited about this. Jasper2 grinned at them. “Because I’m not the one you have to worry about.” “Wait a minute, does that mean-“ A tiny portal opened. Nina froze and stared at it, as Fabian stepped in front of her just a bit, as if trying to protect her. Corbierre appeared and, before either of them could react, flew over their heads towards Eddie, Fabian and Mick’s room. “We have to stop him, hurry!” Nina cried, and Fabian nodded. The door to the room opened before they could do anything, however. The rest of Sibuna rushed inside the room, except for Willow. “Corbierre’s in here?” Eddie asked quickly. Fabian nodded. “Where’s Willow?” “Sleeping, she used her magic,” Patricia told them with a shrug. “Who cares? Let’s get Corbierre!” “Right!” ''“Too late, Sibuna.” '' Everyone looked up to see Corbierre flying above their heads, the Obsidian Blade in his talons. --------- Joy stared at the blade in shock and horror. She felt cold and sick, and realized that Corbierre must not have believed her and Jerome at all in their little lie. Seeing the evil sorcerer wielding the blade worried her, even though ''she ''was not the Chosen One. Once again, she had to feel greatly relieved about that fact, but the weapon was still deadly. And she knew Corbierre would not be indiscriminate with killing them, after he’d killed Nina and Eddie. Behind them, the beaten Jasper2 started laughing. And then Corbierre flew towards Nina with the blade… “No!” Fabian shouted, jumping in front of her. He was struck with the blade as a result, and he fell, stunned and screaming because of the energy that came out of it. “Fabian!” Nina gasped. Corbierre laughed. “''You see, only the Chosen One may die by this blade. The rest will simply be stunned. That is how my spell worked.” '' “That’s stupid,” Patricia said. “And I’d get out of here if I were you, because there is no way you could defeat all of us in a fight. You may have magic, but we out number you. ''And you’re just a bird.” '' Joy was shocked at her friend’s comment. “Trixie…” “''You are right, child. I am only a bird… for now. See you again, Sibuna.” '' A portal appeared, and Corbierre vanished. So did Jasper2. The blade was gone, and the battle was over. '''That’s the end of this chapter! What did you think? What do you think will happen next? ' ' ' 'Chapter 55 > ' Category:Blog posts